


Fearful Silence

by InsertUsernameHere1259 (WrenRL)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenRL/pseuds/InsertUsernameHere1259
Summary: Bilbo’s mind was racing, a million thoughts and half-thought-out plans keeping him frozen, eyes moving over the man and the door and the window and wondering if there was anyway out of this. If the man’s terrifying, eerily victorious smile was anything to go by, no. There wasn’t a way out of this. But standing still and just taking in wasn’t an option. He’s been running since the man had snuck up behind him the first time. He wasn’t going to give in, no matter how unlikely escape was. He goes with the most thought out plan he had. He dives forward, slamming his weight and his momentum into the mans left leg, which had always caused the man to limp, slowing him enough that Bilbo could get away, all of those times before. The man lets out a shout, swinging his switch madly, trying to hit Bilbo.He hit him once, and then with a click as the lock was undone, Bilbo was gone.





	Fearful Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This may be triggering so please, read at your own risk. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> I do take requests, you can comment on this post or find me on tumblr here: Wrenrl.tumblr.com

> It had started when he first left The Shire. He had ran past a traveler. That was it, that was all it took. And now the man won’t stop. He follows the company, always shows up wherever they were and tells Bilbo of what he’ll do to him anytime he was able to get close enough. Bilbo wouldn’t be able to fight him off, the man was a human, a strong one too, with muscles that matched those of Dwalin’s, so, Bilbo runs, the man is fast, but with the man’s limp and the dwarves that were never far, Bilbo gets away, each time.
> 
>  
> 
> The Dwarves always spoke poorly of him in their native tongue each time he came running to where they were, and the looks they gave him made him feel like too much of a burden to tell them of what was happening. So, Bilbo put all thoughts of the man in the back of his head, calmed and reminded himself that there were bigger problems at hand, that people had it worse than some pesky follower. (Which was true, because someone always has it worse, but his problem was not invalid because of that, despite what he says to himself.)
> 
>  
> 
> But this time was different. This time the man didn’t just tell Bilbo his intentions and get scarily close until Bilbo was able to escape him. This time he pulled Bilbo into a room as he was walking down a Rivendell hallway. He locked the door, and held onto Bilbo easily, despite the hobbit’s desperate struggles and pleads.He dragged Bilbo over to a little table and lit some candles, putting his match close to Bilbo’s face with a grin each time he lit a new candle.
> 
>  
> 
> “Behave, little one, or I’ll have to use my switch on that pretty round bum of yours.” The man drags Bilbo further into the room, towards the bed. Bilbo lets out a scream and in his haste to silence him, the man lets go of Bilbo. Bilbo moves away from the man, away from the bed and towards the wall. “Now, now, little one, that’s not behaving. Make this easier for yourself and get on the bed.” The man grabs for the switch he had mentioned earlier, a menacing looking thing that had been laid out on a desk, among other things that Bilbo refused to think about. Bilbo backed up more, until his back hit the wall.
> 
>  
> 
> Bilbo’s mind was racing, a million thoughts and half-thought-out plans keeping him frozen, eyes moving over the man and the door and the window and wondering if there was anyway out of this. If the man’s terrifying, eerily victorious smile was anything to go by, no. There wasn’t a way out of this. But standing still and just taking in wasn’t an option. He’s been running since the man had snuck up behind him the first time.
> 
>  
> 
> He wasn’t going to give in, no matter how unlikely escape was. He goes with the most thought out plan he had. He dives forward, slamming his weight and his momentum into the mans left leg, which had always caused the man to limp, slowing him enough that Bilbo could get away, all of those times before. The man lets out a shout, swinging his switch madly, trying to hit Bilbo.
> 
>  
> 
> He hit him once, and then with a click as the lock was undone, Bilbo was gone.
> 
>  
> 
> Bilbo ran to the room, opening the door and locking it behind him, panting. He looked at all of the dwarves and the tears flooded his eyes. He drops to the floor, sobs wracking his body and blood coming out of the cut the man made on his back with the switch. The dwarves all shared looks and Bofur, who had become the closest to Bilbo (besides Ori, but Ori was as upset as Bilbo was after seeing his friend so clearly distressed), walked over and squatted down next to the sobbing hobbit.
> 
>  
> 
> “Bilbo, what happened? Was it the elves? You can’t let them get to you, lad.” Bilbo shakes his head and sobs harder. A loud banging on the door makes him jump and Bofur wraps his arms around him, pulling him to his chest as the banging continues.
> 
>  
> 
> “C'mon, little one, open up so I don’t have to break the door down and beat you even more for hiding.” A loud voice calls, and Bilbo weeps into Bofur’s chest, holding onto him like he was holding onto the edge of a cliff.
> 
>  
> 
> “Bilbo, is he what has you so worked up?” Bilbo doesn’t answer with a yes, but from the way he tensed up at the man’s voice, Bofur assumed it was a yes. He nods at the other dwarves who had all moved closer out of concern for Bilbo.
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t worry, Mr. Boggins! He can’t get you! And when we’re done he won’t be able to get anyone!” Kíli says, crouching down to give the hobbit a brief hug and ignoring the answering flinch before standing by the others. Bofur stands up, holding their hobbit in his arms and walks over the the bed. The dwarves open the door, shove the man back and close the door behind them.
> 
>  
> 
> “Is there anything I can,” He’s cut of by some bangs and shouts,“do for you Bilbo? Maybe tend to that wound on your back? I’m not Oin, but I’ll certainly try my best.” Bofur offers, bringing his hand up to Bilbo’s hair, stroking it softly when Bilbo jumps at the particularly loud roar that one of the dwarves let out. Bilbo starts to shake his head, but he knows it needs to be tended to and he would rather a friend tend to it than someone who is nice only out of politeness.
> 
>  
> 
> “If you don’t mind, that’d be nice.” He mumbles, his face buried in Bofur’s chest. Bofur tells him he doesn’t mind one bit and stands to grab Oin’s medicine box, sitting down and tending to the wound, all while holding onto Bilbo. “Thank you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t need to be thanked for common decency, Bilbo.” They sit quietly after that, but Bilbo eventually calms down and stops clinging onto Bofur as hard as he had been and adjusts so that he is beside the dwarf but still very close to him. Bofur slings an arm around his shoulder and offers the hobbit something to eat, frowning when Bilbo thanks him but tells him he’s not hungry. The dwarves come back in awhile later, angry of course, but they had cleaned and calmed themselves before returning.
> 
>  
> 
> No one says anything, not sure of how Bilbo might react and not wanting to scare him anymore. The man had told them what he was planning on doing to Bilbo, waving the switch at them. They were horrified and didn’t hold back one bit, until finally dragging him to elven authorities. Everyone just piles onto the bed Bofur and Bilbo were on, the ones closest to Bilbo asking permission to touch him before cuddling with him. They stayed like that through the night, only getting up when they had to.
> 
>  
> 
> Bilbo couldn’t sleep for weeks, the man’s grin showing up each and every time he closed his eyes. But the dwarves were there for him through his slow return to normality, doing things their own way to show that they were always with him and they were his friends.
> 
>  
> 
> Bifur and Bofur made him stuffed creatures and wooden creations (mostly animals and statues of the company). They assured him that they weren’t making him out to be a child, but they were reminding him he was never alone, and they were always there to offer comfort. Bombur made Bilbo all sorts of different foods and requested his help in the kitchen.
> 
>  
> 
> Ori drew Bilbo pictures of all sorts of things and wrote stories for him to read for when there was no access to books. Dori started having tea (or at least eating with him) every afternoon. And Nori started telling him tales of all of his mischief and offered to teach him how to throw knives and steal things from the pockets of others.
> 
>  
> 
> Oin taught Bilbo how to tend to small injuries and Gloín told him about his family.  
>  Balin consulted Bilbo on any and all decisions he was put in charge of and Dwalin offered his assistance when it came to anyone giving him a problem and told him he was willing to teach him how to use his letter opener anytime he wanted.
> 
>  
> 
> Fíli and Kíli made sure to include Bilbo in all of their plans and offered him all the cuddles he wanted.
> 
>  
> 
> And Thorin told him that he would always have a place among them, that he could stay in Erebor if he’d like, and claimed him as kin.  
>  And most importantly, all of them gave him space and time, always there but willing to leave him be if he needed it.


End file.
